


Brightwater Rangers, We're Working On the Name

by Das_Silberschlussel



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_Silberschlussel/pseuds/Das_Silberschlussel
Summary: An AU retelling of Rusty Quill Gaming though the lens of the Tales of Valor LARP Jhoril setting. There will likely be some confusion and I'll try to out CW at the top of chapters And Game stuff at the bottoms (if it's necessary) feel free to ask questions in the comments. This is kind of on a whim and I'll edit the heck out of the tags as I go.This summary will also change as I go, I don't really think things through.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> CW: second person

You, a seeker, step into a library somewhere within the wilds of your own world. There in this small wooden room you notice small nests tucked into various corners where books are carefully not placed. As your eyes adjust, your eyes glance briefly at the shelves that seem packed far too full for their boughs and a creature that seems almost reptilian in nature.

They approach, their long brown robes and cowl hiding a form that is both sinuous and scaled and also seems far taller than you. They look down before their face opens in a grin behind the curled green horns and whiskers that protrude from the copper face.

"Ah, a new seeker, welcome. I am Chava of the Meru, welcome to my library, don't mind the bookworms, they are an integral part of this ecosystem." They beckon you closer into the library, which stretches far beyond what you thoght it would have. "Which story would you like to know more of this time, for this library is connected to many streams, and some tales from one might have changed through different application of elements. No, don't tell me. Just pick one, I'm sure it will be what you need."

They gesture at a nearby bookshelf, "These are my favourite streams, I'd suggest looking for your mirrored adventurers there, though the tale might not be exactly the same as you remember it from your own stream. It is in these tales of valor do we see our own worlds change."

They nod as you walk past your hands brushing lightly on the spine of a book with the title 'Jhoril'.

"Excellent choice, just think hard and put a bit of will behind that and you'll find what you're looking for." The Meru says with hushed words of power that strike through you like a tuning fork. 

Then you open the book.


	2. Hello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This largely focuses on the first episode of RQG, though a bit shifted for the people and locations of Jhoril.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: I probably don't have consistent tense.
> 
> I also left off the majority of the combat at the end

Sasha Racket wove her way through the crowded streets of Caer Thoulondar, avoiding the bright thorned roses that coated the majority of the buildings even as far from their initial stones as the street. Her fitted leather armor marked her of some skill in fighting, but she never stood quite still enough for anyone to catch a closer glance. It was market day in the Month of Clouds and the summer solstice was nearly upon them – meaning it was a choice time to slip subtle hands into pockets to relieve the populace of a few shill and move quickly on before they were any wiser.

As her hand slipped into a House Melsarn Pixie's pocket , her eyes noticed two figured that seemed just enough out of place in the bright sidhe lands of Tier Meranthas. She swore under her breath as she opted to leave the Pixie's money alone and just try to escape from the obvious Dun Haventhal men. Unfortunately, such sudden move alerted the Sidhe noble as well as the two that were following her.

She dove into the crowd prioritizing speed over finesse and only managing to get tripped up as she ran; by some will of the Guides and fate did she manage to just barely lose her history. In the midst of the crowd she pulled out her makeup to try to cover the marks shaped as swords on the sides of her neck and do anything else to change her appearance.

The makeup slipped out of her hand as someone accidentally bumped into her, sending a spray of powder dust into the air and completely dusting a nearby. Her face screwed up with the pain of misfortune before she slid through the crowd even further.

* * *

Hamid Selah Haroun al-Tahan sits in a back room of a gambling establishment, he runs his hands through his quaffed hair, and lightly touches his right horn for luck before placing the majority of his chips on red. Roulette was never a difficult game, and the Aspirant of Domino as his left spins the wheel with a grin on her face and a prayer to the Guide on her lips.

“May the dice fall as they will, and by Domino's will accept how chance falls.” The benediction falls from her lips as the bead of the wheel lands solidly on black. “Perhaps she doesn't stand on your side today.”

“But we must accept her will.” Hamid says a with a solemn nod before taking the few chips he had remaining and heading to cash out.

* * *

Across the city, in the upper room above a small music studio, a stocky blond Firbolg sat with his peg leg resting up on a secondary chair. The bright green gemstones in his head echoing the bright green of his eyes. The sidhe teen he was examining sat across from him in the room, slight and obviously untried and tested.

He looked over to the human on the other side of the room which responds with a shake of his head.

“I don't think you'd be a good fit. Its just not...”

“Please, Mister Smith, I think if, if you could give me the chance. You'll find that I can, I can actually bring something to this company.”

Zolf Smith rolled his eyes in the direction of the human again before the booming footsteps stopped on the other side of the door and a single knock swung them open. A looming man in bright armor shining with falcon imagery stepped into the room.

“Hello, Young man, I am Sir Bertrand “Bertie” MacGuffingham. And I'm here to join up with this mercenary company.”

* * *

The slight oaths being dropped under Sasha's breath as she worked through the crowd to flee her most recent fumble before noticing yet another figure similarly dressed as the first two. She wheeled to move past him, though even she could tell that she moved too close, and she tracked his eye just managing to catch her as she slipped past.

“Oy.” The man said right as Sasha tossed heels to the sky and dashed away, this time barely caring if she ran into or through people in a dash to leave these pursuers in her dust

* * *

Hamid smiles at the clerk as he passes back the four black gold pieces in exchange for the chips.

“You can always try a different table, Domino might smile brightly on you again.”

“If I get in the mood again, perhaps her smile will be there, But I likely won't be seeing you for quite some time.” Hamid said as he turned to leave, waving a hand in the air.

The clerk also waved though a bit awkwardly before letting his hand drop to the two dice hanging from a chain around his neck. “I wonder why people always say that when their losing.”

Hamid stepped out into the bright floral scented air of Caer Thoulondar and noted the time of day and the pull of the crowd. He walked, quickly finding some of the few other Drakkon among the crowd of Humans and Sidhe. Rumors filtered through the crowd about the creation of something new and exciting being revealed by a master crafter of House Kisair

* * *

Figgis stepped away from the wall and started to push the sidhe teen out of the room. “Sorry, kid, maybe in a few years.” He nodded at Zolf over a shoulder before closing the door behind them as he took the kid out of the room.

Zolf stood to his foot, planting his pegleg solidly down and turning to look at the much taller Sir Bertrand. “Well, what can you do? And why you want to join up.”

“Money and Glory, Mister Smith, Money and Glory.” He said resting a hand on his large sword “And I am a master of battle, Mister Smith, I shall demonstrate,” he looked around the room and with Figgis departed the only viable target was the Firbolg who would become his boss if the audition went well. “Demonstrate on this table.”

He drew the sword and deftly swung, narrowly missing Zolf's body and slicing one of the table's legs off cleanly.

“Right.” Zolf said, shifting slightly away from the table on his own less than two biological legs. “You're hired, Sir Bertrand, welcome to the company. We have a security job over at the House Kisair arena, so if you'll follow me.” He pushed past the armored man and out towards the street.

* * *

Sasha rounds the corner into an alley, edging a bit too close to the rose covered walls of the higher end of the city before running directly into the plated gold metal chest of Sir Bertrand and rebounding off immediately. She catches herself in a low crouch, a dagger almost immediately springing into her hand. Behind her, the first two men step into the opening of the alley behind her, with a glance thrown over her shoulder. She picks up and slides past Bertie, Figgis, and Zolf before running into the third at the end.

She slid to a stop barely past Zolf whose quick eyes took in the situation. “What's going on here?” he asked in a quick aside to the thief.

“Oh, this is a problem.” she mumbled in response

“Explain.”

“So I used to, er, work for these guys, and I'm not, I'm not really feeling the line of business any more. And they, er, disagreed with my change of employment status.” She carefully angled herself so she could see both sets of the men at the same time, the fingers of her hand without a dagger reaching for another at her back.

“Right, Sasha, come on now, we all got places to be.” one of the Dun Haventhal men said gesturing for her to move on.

“Leave this to me” Zolf said before turning to face the man who had been calling to Sasha. “Sorry, mates, we've been hired to keep the crowd controlled. And I gotta say, you're obstructing the flow of traffic.” He lifted his hand in the direction of his two employees. “Figgis, Bertie, move these gentlemen out of the way to clear the passages.”

“Right,” Bertie said as he unsheathed the large sword from his back and advanced. “Do we have a problem here? I am Sir Bertrand MacGuffingham, and you are obstructing traffic, so if you'd get a move on.” While his sword remains behind him loosely held he struck out with his off hand and caught one of the assailants in the jaw and throwing him into the rose-covered wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some details about the setting; I will answer any questions I can if you have any in the comments.
> 
> Caer Thoulondar is a city in Tier Merantha, particularly it is the seat of House Kisair, a high Sidhe family that focuses on crafting and creating. The house itself is primarily comprised of Daoine Sidhe and Bodach.
> 
> Tier Merantha is the Sidhe-controlled nation of Jhoril.
> 
> The month of Clouds is roughly June.
> 
> The peoples other than Humans mentioned are:  
> * Freilan, a traveling people that are only indistinguishable from humans by the colored marks that appear on their cheeks or the sides of their necks.
> 
> * Firbolg, a stalwart people that have gem-like stones on their foreheads.
> 
> * Drakkon, a people that have both horns and some scaled skin, they are considered to be the distant descendants of True Dragons. They do not have tails.
> 
> * Sidhe, a collective of fey peoples that include Daonie Sidhe (Visually close to LOTR high elves), Pixies, Dryads, Bodach, Satyrs, Far Darrig (Red Caps), Phouka (Animal-fey), and Kierda.


End file.
